monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Murmaq
Appearance Murmaq is a big Wyvern that lost the skin of its wing insides. The legs are very stable and thick by virtue of the terrestrial life. It possesses a rather broad mouth with a sensitive snout and big nostrils. The teeth are pretty jaded. The is round and has a yellow coloration. While not having the skin in between, the fingers have still the elongated structure and became even longer. With the two long excrescences on the tail end it can form an arch with every finger having about the same distance. To achieve this arch the Wyvern has to stand upright. The fingers then excrete a water-like fluid that connects to the arch between the fingers getting tension that keeps it in form. The yellowish black body is rather robust. The scales are rough and barbed making them painful to touch. Size Average: 1782,33 cm Biggest size measured (small): 632,79 cm Biggest size measured (normal): 2204,83 cm Habitat It inhabits deserts, mountains and is seldomly found in tropical jungles. The Dasiva and the surrounding Phana massif are exemplary areas of Murmaq's distribution. Notes *The weakness is wind, then fire. *In Rage Mode it uses the water construct and it huffs steam. *When exhausted it fails using water attacks but the water arch. *Murmaq developed the construct to catch flying Neopterons like Bnahabra, Aruserutasu Subspecies and sometimes even Liroterons. The fluid moistens the wings of the victim making it inable to fly. **Sometimes pinnate Bird Wyverns fall victim to it. The fluid has the same effect on the feathers. *Although it's a Flying Wyvern Murmaq cannot fly. *The monster is very aggressive, especially to other insect-eaters. *The water it uses from the mouth and glands on the fingers comes from water sacs in its chest. **The effect of the water construct gets even stronger in the rain. *Murmaqs are nocturnal predators who sometimes even hunt together. At spots near nests of Neopterons they may look like inanimate items or trees to the eyes of a Neopteron in the dark so that they pass closely. This way a lot more of them fly into their traps. *In mating season at night the males fight for the females with dances. The one with the best dance wins the female. After mating females lay the eggs in the sand of the desert where also the mating spectacle can be seen. *Besides Neopterons and randomly caught Bird Wyverns Murmaqs like to feed on certain fruits in the jungle. These fruits with their characteristic smell can be used to lure the monster with the strongly developed sense of smell. *The small Murmaqs are assumed to be an own subspecies, the Dwarf Murmaq. These small grown Wyverns feed of tiny Neopterons like the Thunderbug, etc. *Breakable parts are the head, the tail, the fingers (all in once) and the chest. Attacks #Wing flap (fluid gets flinged at target) #Double wing flap (fluid may get flinged in two different directions depending on the evasion of the target) #Water ball #Jump attack #Bite #Tail whip #Forming a water tornado with wing flaps #Hip check Materials Murmaq Tail (when broken), Murmaq Finger (only when broken), Murmaq Skull Shell (when head broken), Murmaq Scale, Murmaq Shell, Murmaq Fluid, Water Sac Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern